fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Song of the White Falcon
Summary: Tommy has been having recurring guilt and nightmares about his time as Rita's evil Green Ranger. Under the spell, he nearly killed the love of his life: Kimberly Ann Hart. He resorted to cutting himself and is on the brink of committing suicide from the guilt. Can Kim and the others help Tommy see that it wasn't his fault, or will the White Lord of the Skies fade away from existence? Plot: (Tommy's P.O.V.) Kim, Trini, Zach, Billy, Jason and I were in the Youth Center watching Bulk and Skull crash into the pillars while trying to copy one of Zach's dances. I, myself, have other talents besides the martial arts: I've been taking college-level classes without my friends knowing, writing songs, and playing musical instruments as well as dabbling into professional gymnastics. Many of my peers have been telling me to try out for the Olympics or America's Got Talent, but I wanted to surprise my friends. After spending so much time with them, I feel comfortable enough to tell them about my other talents. I mean, they shared their secrets with me, so why can't I do the same? Grabbing their attention, I said, "Hey, guys? I want to tell you something. Meet me by the lake in an hour. And I have a surprise for you, Beautiful." All of them looked excited at what I have to tell them so they rushed to the parking lot and drove off. A few minutes later, I was waiting for them by the lake in Angel Grove Park to tell them about the other stuff I'm able to do. Jason and Billy pulled up in their trucks, and ran up to me with everyone else hot on their heels. "So, Handsome," Kim said as they stopped. "what's the surprise?" "I have other talents besides martial arts, you guys. I've been asked to audition for the Olympics in gymnastics and America's Got Talent." I confessed looking them straight in the eyes. Right then and there, they busted out laughing like I had said something funny. "Nice joke, Tommy!" Jason said patting me on the shoulder. I looked at him and retorted, "What in the name of the Northern Lights are you talking about? I promise that what I say is not false.". To prove my point, I pulled out a golden guitar and started playing a song that I heard. Tommy: You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged, oh I realize It's hard to take courage You can lose sight of it all The darkness inside you '' ''Can make you feel so small And I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors And that's why I LOVE you, Kim I paused singing, looking at everyone with an expressionless look. All of them were just staring at me in shock of my singing voice, until they started cheering for me. "Okay, Tiger. You proved you can sing, but can you prove that you can do gymnastics?" Zach challenged me with a disbelieving look. Turning my back towards them, I ran forward and backflipped 5" into the air. I performed all sorts of handstands and ended with a double front flip into the lake. They were just shocked at what I just pulled off, they couldn't even utter a single word! (Trini's P.O.V) Jason, Zach, Billy, Kim and I were just standing shocked at how skilled Tommy was at singing and gymnastics. He really was qualified for the Olympics and America's Got Talent. "Guys, now I feel bad that we laughed at Tommy. When we told him our secrets, he didn't laugh at us. If anything, Tommy was just really understanding. I don't care what you guys say, I'm going to tell Tommy that I'm sorry. When you're ready to grow up, I suggest you do the same." I snapped and followed Tommy to his uncle's cabin. Category:Power Rangers